Notice Me
by SilkenRoseDreams
Summary: Max is rescued, so the team's celebrating with a karaoke sleepover. Confessions are made, people are ticked off, and revenge is had. Warning: contains Bevin, yaoi, sex, and music.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Notice Me by the Zetta Bytes, Standing Outside the Fire by Garth brooks, and I certainly don't own Ben 10. If I did, there wouldn't be a Ben 10 except on Adult Swim, because I like writing yaoi. Well that and I can't draw worth beans… Or type fast and play with computer pictures... Actually, this is one of very few things on a computer I do well...

* * *

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were had just brought Grandpa Max home, and were enjoying their sleepover at Ben's place when Gwen got a great and terrible idea. "Hey, how about playing karaoke? I just got this new game for karaoke, and there's lots of songs. It'll be fun," Gwen said, looking at Kevin's disbelieving face.

"Sounds like it! I'm in! What about you Kevin? I already know what song I'll go for." Ben was happy to get this opportunity to confess to Kevin, however indirectly. He had been crushing on him for a while, even though he hadn't figured out that that was what it was until a month ago when Kevin was working on his car without a shirt and Ben walked in. He still hadn't come up with an explanation for that blush, though he had wiped away the nosebleed before Kevin saw.

"Fine," Kevin said grumpily. "But don't expect me to be any good. I don't sing." Kevin was really not as mad as he sounded, though. He really wanted to hear Ben sing since he heard him sing along to his iPod a while ago. That was the first time Kevin had really thought about how he felt towards Ben, and he had found that he really liked the younger boy. As in like liked him.

Gwen started the game and picked out her song, which was "Do You Believe in Magic" by Aly and AJ. She did pretty well, and the song fit her perfectly for not just her voice but her powers too.

"Wow Gwen, you picked the perfect song for you! Pretty good voice too," Kevin laughed. "Ben, you're next, 'cause I'm goin' last. Plus we've got school tomorrow, so I would pack up the party pretty soon. It's about eleven."

"Fine. Let's see… Ah! Here it is."

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world._

_A hidden note_

_A secret crush_

_A little boy who talks too much_

Ben was looking at Kevin and swaying to the beat. He tried to look at Gwen too, but he just had to turn back to Kevin and sing to him with a happy smile.

_I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

Kevin's eyes were wide as Ben sang more passionately with every part. He couldn't believe that Ben might feel that way about him too, and he was going to be in a world of hurt if Gwen saw his pants now. He was hard for Ben, and that was going to be trouble if Ben didn't like him back.

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way, I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_I'll get you to notice me._

_I'll get you to notice me._

Ben was grinning now and really into the music, and Kevin had to keep his eyes away from Ben's waist as he danced. He wanted to reach out and touch Ben, and really tried hard to resist long enough to let Ben finish the song. Ben, of course, had noticed Kevin's problem, and was quite interested now. He kept his eyes away so Gwen wouldn't notice, but Inner Ben was jumping for joy.

_You got your head up in the clouds,_

_Tell me when you're comin' down._

_No I don't wanna sink your ship,_

_It's not about the scholarship._

_And all the friends that follow you_

_Tell you things that just ain't true_

_I'm the girl you never see_

_I'm the one you really need._

_And oh, don't get me wrong._

_You better make your move before the moment's gone._

_Tell me if I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see,_

_To get you to notice me?_

_I'll get you to notice me._

Kevin couldn't control himself as he tried to reach out and pull Ben to him, but Ben just skirted out of his reach and kept singing. Really, the only reason Gwen had yet to notice was she was completely amazed that Ben could sing like this. Lucky Kevin, because you know Gwen would have blown up on him if she saw.

_I'm not like the rest,_

_I just don't care if you're the best._

_You see its all the same to me,_

_You just be who you wanna be…_

_It's all the same to me._

_Oh, don't get me wrong,_

_You better make your move before the moment's gone._

_Tell me!_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_/if I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

_I want you to notice me._

_I'll get you to notice me._

_I'll get you to notice me!_

_I'll get you to notice me._

Ben bowed a few times after the song finished and Gwen and Kevin whistled and clapped madly as Ben climbed down off the couch he jumped up on to add dramatic effect. Kevin took the moment to calm down his problem and then took the mic. It took him a moment to find the right song, and he got yelled at to stop stalling a couple of times, but finally he was ready to go. "Here goes nothing… Well, Ben, this is for you. Sorry Gwen, I'm gay. Really, how you didn't already notice is completely beyond me," Kevin joked, trying to ease the nervousness. He really didn't sing for other people.

_We call them cool,_

_Those hearts that have no scars to show,_

_The ones that never do let go_

_And risk the tables being turned._

_And we call them fools,_

_Who have to dance within the flame,_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

_That always comes with getting burned._

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire,_

'_Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire._

Kevin started to get into the music and Ben was grinning from ear to ear while Gwen stormed out, grumbling about stupid boys leading her on and traitorous cousins. Kevin saw Ben and smiled, then started singing again.

_We call them strong,_

_Those who can face this world alone,_

_Who seem to get by on their own,_

_Those who will never take the fall._

_And we call them weak,_

_Who are unable to resist_

_The slightest chance love might exist_

_And for that forsake it all._

_They're so hell-bent on giving,_

_Walking a wire,_

_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire._

Ben jumped up on the coffee table with Kevin and started dancing and singing along, and Kevin grinned and pulled him closer as he spun him around and set him off balance.

_Standing outside the fire._

_Standing outside the fire._

_Life is not tried it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire!_

_There's this love that is burning deep in my soul,_

_Constantly yearning to get out of control,_

_Wanting to fly, higher and higher,_

_I can't abide standing outside the fire._

Ben was shocked when Kevin pressed the stop button on the controller and pulled him in for a kiss that started innocently enough, but quickly elevated to a full out battle when he tried to pull back, meaning to suggest they sit on the couch before he collapsed. So, truly it was Kevin's own fault that their make-out session ended with them falling onto the couch rather painfully.

Ben grinned sheepishly. "I tried to warn you that when you're kissing like that it's hard to keep balanced, but you wouldn't let me so I just gave up and let you."

"Gee, thanks Benji… That hurt," Kevin complained, rubbing his nose. Ben pouted cutely at his least favorite nickname, but since he had access from falling on top of Kevin, he just kissed him again to shut him up. That seemed to work quite well, especially considering how he flipped them over and ground into him, his arousal back with a vengeance. Finally Kevin pulled back after what must have been half an hour and said the best thing Ben thought he had ever heard. "Ben we either hafta stop or we're gonna miss school tomorrow cuz you're gonna be too sore to walk. And seriously, I vote the skip school thing."

Ben laughed and kissed the older boy fiercely. "I do too. Not the couch though, please. My bed is a lot more comfortable and I've got a bunch of stuff from when I told my parents I was gay and my mom went out to buy stuff for me."

"Yes! That's great, cuz I didn't know I'd need any when I packed," Kevin told Ben, taking his hand and nearly dragging him to the bedroom and closing the curtains. He pushed Ben down onto the bed and kissed him for a while then worked Ben's shirt off when he started to slide his hands along his back under the shirt, then let Ben take his off. For a little while, Ben kissed Kevin's neck, till Kevin realized that Ben wanted him to do the same. Both would have marks by the time the night was over, and when Ben was unable to keep still Kevin moved down to his chest and gently left a trail of hickies down his stomach to the edge his pants.

From here Ben would expected him to their pants off, but he would be wrong. Kevin worked back up and kissed around Ben's nipples and played with them for a second before flipping Ben over onto his stomach and kissing his back thoroughly before slipping his hands under him and letting one wander to Ben's pants and the other to his chest. He pressed against him and worked open the button and zipper on his lover's pants while kissing his neck. When it was done he moved the other hand back to pull the pants off and touch the now hard dick, earning him a gasp that became a groan as he stroked it softly and smiled in the middle of leaving another mark on the smaller boy's shoulders. He flipped him over again and kissed him fully and broke off chuckling as Ben hurriedly undid Kevin's pants and pulled them and his underwear as far down as he could without breaking the kiss. "Rushing now?"

"Yes. It's your fault for touching me like that. Anyone in their right mind would do the same, now hurry up and fuck me!" Ben obviously didn't have any patience left, so Kevin pulled his pants and boxers off the rest of the way leaving only Ben's boxers.

"Where's the lube? I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be that sore yet," Kevin said as he kissed Ben's chest again.

In between moans, Ben replied "It's in the top drawer of the smallest dresser." Kevin sat up for second and saw the right place. "Don't bother with the condoms. You're my first and I had all the prevention shots. Just hurry," he begged as Kevin smiled.

"I'm hurrying Benji. Are you sure?"

"Completely Kevin, but I may change my mind if you don't get your sexy ass over here and help me."

Kevin laughed once and grabbed the lube, uncapping it and squirting some onto his hands as he went back to the bed, kissed Ben senseless, and spread his legs apart so that his legs weren't even under Kevin. He stroked his love's now completely hard cock, and, with the other hand, inserted a single finger into the waiting ass. Ben broke the kiss with a slightly pained gasp, but Kevin reassured him. "It hurts now, but people wouldn't do it if it didn't get much better. Relax Ben…"

He moved the finger slowly in and out while he kissed his lover, and then crooked it a bit as he did that before adding another finger. These fingers stayed in a bit longer before Kevin added the third and started to piston them in and out more quickly and deeply while still stroking Ben. He came hard, moaning wordlessly as his back arched against Kevin's hands. Kevin waited until he was done to quit moving his fingers inside the contracting ass and pull out. He spread more of the lube on his hands and cock then pulled Ben's legs to wrap around his waist, causing Ben to open his eyes and say "Just do it. I know it'll hurt but I need it. Please…"

"Alright. I love you Ben." Kevin positioned himself and thrust in quickly, to cause the least amount of pain he could, and waited for Ben to adjust while kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled out just a little and pushed back in, and groaned at the wonderful friction. Obviously Ben liked it as well, since all he could do was moan and arch against him, waiting for more. Kevin pulled out a little more and quickly pushed in, earning another set of twin moans, and from there needed no encouragement. He went in and out quickly, over and over, and eventually both boys couldn't spare any thoughts except '_I'm sooo close…' _Kevin could feel Ben contracting around him, and it proved to be his undoing.

"Uhhhhh… Ben…" Kevin ground out as he pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back while Ben pushed his hips up trying to keep the friction going as they came. Kevin shot his load deep in Ben, and Ben could feel the overwhelming fullness, causing him to come again. By the time they were done, they were panting and collapsed in a heap. As tired as they were, Kevin rolled over onto his back so he wouldn't crush Ben, then sat up and went to Ben's bathroom to find a washcloth.

"Don't bother Kev. We can just shower and get clean. The sheets are washable. Plus I want a shower after this anyways. Sex is sweaty." Ben made a face and Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

'Yeah, that tends to happen. C'mon then. The water's warming up. We probly should wait for more though. I have a feeling we won't wake up until past noon tomorrow anyways. Plus I think you're sore enough," he commented with a chuckle, helping Ben out of the bed when he saw the younger boy wince trying to get up. He and Ben took a quick shower together and got completely clean, and slipped boxers on before climbing under the covers and cuddling up. They said goodnight, and both fell asleep quickly.

Before he fell asleep, Ben whispered "I love you Kevin Levin," figuring that Kevin was already asleep. He was a bit surprised when Kevin replied.

"I love you too Ben Tennyson, and don't ever forget it. Forever." He sat up part way and leaned over to kiss Ben softly before lying back down and sleeping.

In the morning, for they actually did wake up before noon, they quietly made coffee and cereal, then showered separately. When they finally were dressed, they sat on the couch and turned on the television. When Kevin got tired of the silence, he took Ben's hand and asked "I know it's kinda late, but will you go out with me Ben?"

Ben grinned widely and kissed him before saying "Sure! How about we go get smoothies? Then we can go to the movies or something. And we should probly go see Gwen after school's over and apologize for not telling her that you didn't like her. I don't want the team to suffer if she's too pissed at us to fight aliens. A pissed off magician isn't a good thing. Trust me," he said with a fake wide-eyed nod. They both laughed and Kevin got up and found his car keys. They put their jackets on and shut off the TV before walking out to his green car, which Ben just realized was the same color as his jacket and eyes, and the Omnitrix. They were about to get in when Kevin saw the scratches on the paint on his door.

"No! My baby got keyed! Gwen, you're gonna pay for this!"

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, this is the first lemon I've written completely, even among the stories I've written in notebooks that won't be finished or published. Go easy on me pretty please. R&R And don't you just love the way Kevin's always so obsessed with his car?! I really think it's adorable!


End file.
